Just Sorry
by choRyeoni
Summary: Minwooknya adik kakak. baca aja ya reader sayang. miiann / dont forget RnR please / minwook brothership/ oneshoot


**Just Sorry**

**Cast:** Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kangin

**Rated**: T

**Genre:** Brothership, Family

**Disclaimer:** cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, saya hanya pinjam nama para cast.

***selamat membaca***

**~o~**

Pagi itu, seorang namja imut keluar dari rumahnya untuk berangkat sekolah. Namun, dari raut wajahnya dapat terlihat bahwa moodnya sedang tidak baik. Hampir tiap pagi dia berangkat dengan menggembungkan pipi dan gerutuan tidak jelas meluncur lembut dari bibir mungilnya. Dari seragam yang ia kenakan dapat kita di ketahui bahwa saat ini dia sudah duduk di bangku SMA.

"Wookie… tunggu…" seorang namja dengan gigi kelincinya berlari-lari mengejar namja imut yang saat ini sedang menunggu bis.

Perlahan orang yang dipanggil Wookie itu menolehkan kepalanya. Setelah dilihat siapa yang memanggilnya dia hanya mendelikan matanya.

"Wookie, ini kau lupa dengan bekal makan siangmu. Hyung tidak mau kau sakit. Bawa ya…" pinta namja dengan gigi kelinci itu.

"aku tidak mau. Lagipula aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kenapa selalu dibuatkan bekal sih?"

"dengar, Hyung tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu. Kalau kamu sakit, nanti yang repot Appa Wookie. Ambil ya" paksa namja yang menyebut dirinya hyung itu.

"shireo…" kata namja imut itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya, karena bis yang akan ditumpanginya sudah datang.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah hendak memasuki bis, langkah kakinya tertahan. Seseorang menarik tas punggungnya dan memasukan sebuah kotak kedalamnya.

"hyung tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya bekal ini harus kamu makan." Perintahnya sambil tersenyum.

Dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung Wookie memasuki bis yang sudah ada dihadapannya. Keadaan bis cukup kosong membuatnya bebas memilih tempat duduk. Dilihatnya kursi yang paling belakang belum ada yang menempati, diarahkan kakinya menuju kursi tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman disana. Kedua telinganya tertutupi earphone yang dengan setia menemani dengan lagu-lagu favoritnya. Matanya asyik menikmati pemandangan sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah.

**~o~**

'Menyebalkan. Setiap hari bagiku adalah hari yang menyebalkan. Namaku Kim Ryeowook saat ini aku baru memasuki dunia SMA dan aku masih berada di kelas satu. Aku bersekolah di sekolah musik, karena aku sangat mencintai musik. Kalian tadi melihat namja yang mengikutiku? Dan dia menyebut dirinya Hyung? Jika kalian menebak bahwa dia adalah hyungku kalian salah. Dia adalah orang asing dalam keluargaku. Namanya Lee Sungmin. Aku tidak mau memiliki marga yang sama dengannya jadi aku selalu memanggilnya dengan nama yang sebenarnya. Lee Sungmin. Dan kalau Appa mendengarnya pasti dia akan marah besar padaku karena tidak menanggapnya sebagai Hyungku sendiri. Dulu, Eomma dan Appa mengadopsinya saat dia berumur enam tahun. Saat itu aku memang masih kecil dan belum ingat apapun, namun aku sudah cukup hapal cerita itu karena Appa sering menceritakannya padaku. Awalnya hubungan kami sangat akrab, layaknya saudara kandung. Namun, setelah kejadian itu aku tidak ingin menganggapnya sebagai saudara apalagi sebagai Hyungku. Itu terlalu menyebalkan dan menyakitkan. Dan menyebalkannya lagi tiap pagi dia selalu menjejalkan kotak bekal berisi masakannya kedalam kantongku. Seperti tadi, dan itu adalah kebiasaannya yang tidak pernah hilang hingga hari ini. Yaa walaupun bekalnya setiap hari hanya menjadi pengisi tong sampah di kelasku. Walau bagaimanapun dia bersikap baik padaku, aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkannya. Aku membencinya.'

**~o~**

Tak berapa lama, bis itupun tiba di sekolah. Setelah turun, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah. Beberapa teman yang dikenal menyapa Ryeowook seperti biasanya.

"anyeong Wookie… heey pagi-pagi sudah cemberut nanti cepet tua lho" ujar seorang namja sambil merangkulkan tangan kirinya di pundak Ryeowook.

"ah Yesung Hyung" kata Ryeowook sambil melirik siapa yang merangkulnya. Yesung, sunbae yang sudah duduk di kelas tiga.

"kamu kenapa Wookie?"

"biasalah hyung. Pagi-pagi selalu menjadi waktu yang menyebalkan untukku"

"apa ada masalah dengan Sungmin?"

"ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan orang itu. Dia menyebalkan, selalu saja memaksaku memakan masakannya. Apalagi kalau sudah memaksa membawa bekal makanan. Dia pikir aku anak kecil apa. Aku tidak suka padanya Hyung…" jawab Ryeowook berapi-api sesekali dia mendelikkan matanya ketika menceritakan tentang Sungmin.

"aahh… ya sudahlah. Jangan kamu pikirkan lagi masalah Sungmin. Sebaiknya hari ini fokus belajar saja ya. Katanya hari ini kamu ada tugas mengaransemen lagu. Kamu sudah belum?"

"belum Hyung. Aku masih memikirkan lagu apa yang cocok…"

"kalau begitu kamu pilih dulu lagunya nanti kalau ada kesulitan hyung siap membantumu…" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"iya Hyung pasti… soalnya aku kan tidak punya sunbae sehebat Hyung dalam hal permusikan.. kalau bukan pada Yesung hyung, pada siapa lagi aku meminta bantuan. Hahaha.." keduanya tertawa. Beban di hati Ryeowook sedikit berkurang ketika berada di samping Yesung. Seandainya Yesung saja yang menjadi Hyungnya, pasti setiap hari akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan untuk Ryeowook.

"sudah, kamu masuk kelas sana. Sebentar lagi bel, Hyung kembali ke kelas dulu ya…"

"iya Hyung. Sampai ketemu nanti…"

"ne…"

Tak lama setelah itu, bel masuk kelaspun berbunyi menandakan memasuki jam pelajaran pertama. Dan seperti hari-hari biasanya, dia belajar dengan penuh semangat. Ketika guru menerangkan pelajaran, dia menyimak dengan baik dan ketika ada materi yang tidak dimengerti tanpa segan diapun akan bertanya.

**~o~**

Meja makan saat ini sudah ditempati oleh tiga orang namja. Namja yang duduk ditengah bernama Kim Kangin dia adalah Appa Ryeowook, dan dua namja lagi yang tak lain adalah Sungmin dan Ryeowook. saat ini mereka sedang makan malam. Waktu berkumpul bagi ketiganya adalah ketika sarapan dan makan malam. Sedangkan siang hari waktu mereka dihabiskan dengan kegiatan rutin masing-masing.

"seperti biasanya masakan yang kamu buat ini sangat enak Sungmin. Terima kasih ya…" kata Kangin sambil tersenyum lembut

"aah tidak Appa. Masakanku masih belum seenak seperti yang dimasak Eomma…" jawab Sungmin.

"enak darimana? Aku sudah bosan makan makanan yang seperti ini…" gerutu Ryeowook pada dirinya sendiri, namun suaranya masih dapat didengar Kangin.

"kamu jangan begitu Wookie. Hargailah apa yang sudah Sungmin buatkan. Dia juga lelah, pulang kerja langsung menyiapkan makanan untuk kita. Seharusnya kamu juga belajar masak, dan membantu Sungmin"

Mendengar kata-kata Kangin, mata Ryeowook membulat.

"mwo, membantunya? Tidak akan pernah" kata Ryeowook sambil memberikan deathglare kearah Sungmin. Melihat tingkah Ryeowook yang seperti itu Sungmin hanya tersenyum saja.

"Ryeowook, jaga bicaramu" kata Kangin dengan nada yang lembut namun penuh ketegasan.

"sudah Appa, gwenchanha. Ayo Wookie habiskan makananmu…" ujar Sungmin masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Appa, aku punya satu permintaan, dan aku ingin Appa mengabulkan keinginanku itu…" kata Ryeowook pada Kangin

"emh… memangnya apa permintaanmu Wookie?"

"aku ingin sebuah grand piano"

"mwo? Grand piano? Emmh… Tapi harganya tidak murah Wookie, memangnya untuk apa?"

"aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya aku ingin sebuah grand piano. Appa tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintai musik. Jadi aku sangat membutuhkannya untuk menulis lagu" jawab Ryeowook tanpa rasa bersalah

"tapi Wookie, kamu bisa kan menggunakan piano yang tersedia di sekolah. Kalau harus membelinya uang Appa tidak cukup. Mungkin harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi"

"Appa jahat. Bilang saja kalau Appa tidak mau membelikannya. Aku hanya punya satu keinginan dan Appa tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Appa tidak menyayangiku. Dulu ketika orang ini ingin membeli cello, Appa dengan senang hati membelikannya" kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk Sungmin

"Walaupun pada akhirnya cello itu hanya menjadi hiasan tak berguna di rumah ini. Juga ketika dia ingin membeli mobil, Appa juga membelikannya. Aku hanya inginkan sebuah grand piano, kenapa sangat sulit bagi Appa untuk mengabulkannya. Aku benci Appa" kata Ryeowook sambil menggebrak meja makan menjatuhkan sendok dan garpu yang ia pegang dengan kasar, setelah itu ia melangkah naik ke kamarnya.

"kim Ryeowook…" kata Kangin sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"tenang Appa. Jangan marah pada Ryeowook. nanti, biar aku yang bicara padanya. Sekarang Appa teruskan makannya ya…" kata Sungmin mencoba menenangkan Kangin.

"kenapa dia bicara begitu. Dia sendiri tahu, bahwa Appa sangat menyayanginya. Namun, kamu tahu sendiri kan berapa harga sebuah grand piano. Iisshh… dan bagaimana mungkin dia bilang bahwa mobilmu Appa yang belikan, itu kan hasil kerja kerasmu selama ini"

"iya aku mengerti Appa. Biar nanti aku yang mencoba membujuk Ryeowook ya…"

"kau memang anak yang baik Sungmin. Gomawo ya…"

"cheonman…" jawab Sungmin tersenyum.

**~o~**

Tok..tok..tok

"Wookie ini aku. Cepat buka pintunya…" kata Sungmin sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook.

Beberapa kali dia mengetuk, tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Lalu dia memutar kenop pintu dan pintupun terbuka. Perlahan Sungmin menjulurkan kepalanya kedalam kamar Ryeowook. Disana nampak Ryeowook tengah duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku. Lalu Sungmin berjalan mendekati Ryeowook.

"kenapa tidak menyahut. Apa kamu tidak mendengar tadi aku memanggilmu?" masih tidak ada jawaban.

"huuhh sepertinya namdongsaengku ini sedikit tuli rupanya…" kata Sungmin sambil mendekati wajah Ryeowook.

"kau itu apa-apaan sih? Dan tarik lagi kata-katamu tadi. Aku bukan namdongsaengmu" kata Ryeowook marah

"wae? Aku senang kalau aku punya adik sepertimu Wookie…"

"dengar ya Sungmin-ssi, aku tidak mau mempunyai hubungan apapun denganmu. Bahkan kalau bisa aku ingin sekali menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini. Kehadiranmu hanya membuat hari-hariku buruk, dan kau tahu, aku sangat membencimu"

"kenapa kamu sangat membenciku Wookie? Apa salahku? Bukankah kita itu keluarga. Yaa walaupun aku sadari aku memang bukan saudara kandungmu, tapi Appa dan Eomma sudah mengadopsiku, dan mereka sudah menganggapku seperti anak kandung mereka"

"hentikan kata-katamu. Keluargaku hanya Appa, kau sama sekali bukan siapapun untukku. Kau tidak pernah sadar, apa kesalahanmu padaku? Kau tak punya hati Sungmin-ssi. Kau itu, sudah memisahkanku dengan Eomma. Kau adalah penyebab kematian Eomma, sampai kapan kau akan sadar?" ujar Ryeowook kejam

Deg…

Saat ini Sungmin hanya terdiam. Dia mengerti apa yang Ryeowook rasakan, dan diapun tahu selama ini Ryeowook salah paham padanya. Maka dari itu dia tidak pernah menghiraukan sikap dingin Ryeowook padanya.

"kamu masih marah karena kejadian itu?" tanya Sungmin sedikit pelan.

"masih tanya…" Ryeowook kembali pada buku bacaannya.

"suatu hari kamu pasti mengerti Wookie. Aku hanya bingung memikirkan cara agar kamu mempercayai apa yang aku katakan padamu" kata Sungmin penuh dengan kesedihan.

"untuk apa? Agar aku percaya pada semua kebohonganmu? Tidak akan. Pergilah!" usir Ryeowook.

Dengan sedih, Sungmin keluar dari kamar Ryeowook. Perlahan, ia menuju ke kamarnya dan duduk menyendiri di balkon.

"eomma… bagaiamana kabarmu disana?... Bogoshipo eomma…" bisik Sungmin lirih disertai dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Semilir angin menyibakan poni rambutnya.

Tes

Airmata itupun jatuh ke pipinya. Setiap dia merindukan eommanya, hanya airmata itu yang menemani. Terngiang lagi perkataan Ryeowook yang menuduhnya menjadi penyebab kematian eomma yang sangat dia cintai juga.

"mianhe Wookie, ini semua tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan. Aku sangat menyayangi eomma, tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya pergi. Kamu salah paham Wookie" airmata semakin deras membasahi pipinya. Malam itu, menjadi malam yang paling dingin yang dirasakan Sungmin. Tubuhnya bersandar pada pilar yang menjadi penyangga rumahnya.

Tanpa diketahui Sungmin, Ryeowookpun tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Dia menatap punggung Sungmin yang duduk membelakanginya. Kamar mereka memang bersebelahan dan setiap kamar memiliki balkon masing-masing. Tanpa sengaja, Ryeowook keluar kamarnya dan mendapati Sungmin tengah duduk menyendiri.

"eomma, mengapa harus ada orang itu dalam kehidupanku? Dialah yang menyebabkan kita terpisah. Eomma, bogoshipoyo…" bisik Ryeowook menatap langit malam.

**~o~**

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian Ryeowook meminta grand piano pada Kangin. Saat ini mereka tengah menikmati sarapan yang kali ini dimasak oleh Kangin.

"mianhe Appa, tadi aku bangun kesiangan, jadinya tidak sempat membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian. Mianhe…" Sungmin tersenyum tidak enak pada Kangin.

"gwenchanha. Appa tahu, pekerjaanmu di kantor semakin sibuk kan? Makanlah yang banyak agar kamu tidak sakit" Kangin menambahkan lauk ke piring Sungmin.

"haha… Appa juga…" Sungminpun menambah lauk kepiring Kangin.

Ryeowook menatap penuh dengan kekesalan di wajahnya.

"aku selesai. aku berangkat sekolah dulu" Ryeowook beranjak dari duduknya.

"Wookie… habiskan dulu sarapanmu" teriak Sungmin.

"…." Seperti biasa tidak pernah ada jawaban untuk ucapan Sungmin.

Pagi itu, tidak seperti pagi-pagi yang dialami Ryeowook selama ini. Hari ini tidak ada Sungmin yang mengejarnya untuk menjejalkan bekal makanan untuk Ryeowook. Bahkan tadi dia tidak mendengar Sungmin menyapanya.

"_apa dia marah padaku? Baguslah. Setidaknya kalau dia marah, akan ada kemungkinan untuknya meninggalkan rumahku"_ Ryeowook tersenyum sendiri.

**~o~**

Tiin tiiin…

Terdengar suara klakson mobil di belakang Ryeowook tepat setelah dia keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Sontak saja dia menolehkan kepala karena kaget. Sebuah Audy berwarna hitam tepat berada di belakangnya, dengan heran dia menatap orang yang berada di balik kemudi.

"kaja masuklah!" perintah orang itu dari dalam mobil.

Ryeowook hanya mendelik, lalu berjalan menjauh dari mobil, dia menghampiri Yesung yang masih menunggunya.

"Wookie tunggu. Ayo pulanglah bersama Hyung sekarang" Sungmin menahan lengan Ryeowook.

"kamu apa-apaan hah? Aku tidak mau, aku mau pulang dengan Yesung hyung saja"

"tidak. Hari ini kamu harus pulang dengan hyung. ayo. Yesungie, hari ini biar Wookie pulang denganku saja" teriak Sungmin pada Yesung, dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman. Sungmin menyeret Ryeowook agar masuk ke mobilnya. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Ryeowook duduk di mobil Sungmin. Selama ini dia hanya melihat mobil ini dari luar dengan pandangan sebal.

Ryeowook menatap keluar jendela sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"memangnya setiap hari kamu pulang dengan Yesung?" tanya Sungmin sekedar untuk berbasa-basi.

"tentu saja. Yesung hyung selalu mengantarku pulang" jawab Ryeowook.

"_bahkan orang lain bisa kamu panggil Hyung, kenapa kamu tidak bisa memanggilku sekali saja dengan sebutan hyung?" _bisik Sungmin dalam hati.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit, mobil berhenti disebuah toko alat musik.

"turunlah!" perintah Sungmin, dan tanpa menunggu dua kali, Ryeowook segera turun dari mobil Sungmin.

"untuk apa kita kemari?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"sudah. Ayo masuklah" Sungmin mengajak Ryeowook masuk kedalam toko. Beberapa piano berderet di sebelah kanan. Cello dan biola tampak cantik menghiasi display utama.

"kemarin Hyung sudah menanyakan tentang harganya. Kamu tinggal pilih saja, mau grand piano yang mana!" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"mwo? Jadi… kamu mau membelikanku grand piano?" tanya Ryeowook tidak percaya.

"hmmh. Sekarang pilihlah" jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk.

"aaah shireo. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja" Ryeowook hendak keluar toko, namun Sungmin menahannya.

"pilihlah Wookie. setidaknya hanya melihat-lihat saja mana yang kamu suka, walaupun kita tidak membelinya" paksa Sungmin.

"ya sudah…" Ryeowook kembali masuk kedalam, matanya berbinar memilih diantara beberapa grand piano yang ada di hadapannya.

"sebenarnya aku suka yang hitam ini…" kata Ryeowook sambil menunjuk grand piano yang berwarna hitam.

"benarkah?"

"iya. Ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah lapar" ajak Ryeowook ketus, lalu keluar toko dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

Didalam toko, Sungmin menyelesaikan transaksinya. Dia berharap, Ryeowook tidak akan membencinya lagi setelah dibelikan sebuah grand piano ini.

Hampir sepuluh menit, akhirnya Sungmin masuk kedalam mobil. Tampak wajah Ryeowook yang cemberut karena lama menunggunya.

"tidak perlu memberiku harapan palsu seperti itu. Pura-pura mengajakku membeli piano. Aku tahu, kamu tidak akan mungkin membelikannya untukku. Aku menyesal sudah ikut denganmu kemari" kata Ryeowook.

"tak perlu marah seperti itu. Hyung tahu, kamu lapar kan? Sekarang sebaiknya kita mencari restoran saja ya!" kata Sungmin lembut, tak lupa senyum manisnya selalu terpasang di wajahnya.

"_aneh. Hati orang ini terbuat dari apa? Aku sudah bersikap ketus, galak, tapi dia selalu tersenyum padaku. Dasar orang aneh" _kata Ryeowook dalam hati sambil mendelikkan matanya dari Sungmin.

Sore itu, Sungmin dan Ryeowook makan bibimbap berdua di restoran favorit keluarga Ryeowook. memakan bibimbap disana membangkitkan kembali kenangan mereka berdua sewaktu kecil bersama dengan eomma.

"Wookie… saat itu, tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan" kata Sungmin perlahan, Ryeowook menatap wajah Sungmin "Eomma, dia melepaskan sendiri pegangan tangannya sewaktu arus sungai semakin deras. aku bahkan ingin menolongnya, tapi arus yang makin besar membuatku kesulitan. Kau tahu kan apa yang bisa dilakukan anak umur sepuluh tahun sepertiku dulu. aku hampir melompat kedalam sungai untuk menyusul eomma, tapi Appa datang menahanku. Ketika tim SAR berhasil menemukan eomma, saat itu eomma sudah tewas. Mianhe…" Sungmin tertunduk. Pipi dan hidungnya merah menahan kesedihan yang kembali dia rasakan.

Ryeowook hanya mendengarkan, tanpa sedikitpun berkomentar. Sendok yang ia pegang sudah lama tergeletak di atas piring. Ryeowook menatap Sungmin tajam.

"kau tahu, akupun terluka menyaksikan Eomma yang terbawa arus sungai. Sampai sekarang luka itu masih ada disini" kata Sungmin sambil menepuk dadanya "terlebih dengan sikap dinginmu itu, semakin membuatku ingin pergi dari dunia ini" Sungmin menundukkan kembali kepalanya.

"daebaak… sejak kapan kamu merangkai kalimat-kalimat itu agar aku mempercayaimu?" tanya Ryeowook dingin..

"Wookie…" Sungmin menatap nanar pada orang yang sudah dianggap namdongsaengnya itu. Lelehan airmata mengalir di pipinya.

"hah. Kamu pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja? tidak akan pernah. Dan hentikan airmata dustamu itu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya" lanjut Ryeowook sambil menggebrak meja. Beberapa pengunjung restoran melirik kearah mereka berdua.

"kamu tidak akan pernah bisa mempercayaiku Wookie, selama hatimu masih dipenuhi rasa benci. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin segera menyusul eomma, tapi aku masih bertahan untuk melihat senyumanmu kembali. Sampai kapan kamu akan menuduhku seperti ini? Lebih baik kamu akhiri saja hidupku agar aku bisa segera bertemu dengan eomma" pinta Sungmin pasrah.

"wow berani sekali kamu bilang ingin bertemu dengan eomma. Kamu tidak malu? Dan ingat dia bukan eommamu, tapi eommaku. Kalau kamu mau mati, lakukan saja sendiri tidak perlu memintaku untuk menghilangkan nyawamu" Ryeowook kesal lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sungmin duduk terpekur sendiri. "Wookie, apa yang kukatakan itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya. Hyung tidak pernah sedikitpun membohongimu" bisik Sungmin pelan, airmata kembali menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

**~o~**

Setiba di rumah, Ryeowook heran karena melihat Appanya duduk di beranda rumah.

"Appa, sedang apa disini?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"aah Wookie, kamu sudah pulang. Ayo, masuklah ada sesuatu untukmu" Kangin dengan senang mengajak Ryeowook masuk.

Ryeowook terperangah melihat apa yang ada di rumahnya. Sebuah grand piano hitam yang tadi dipilihnya di toko, kini dengan indahnya mengisi sudut rumahnya.

"Appa… ini?" Ryeowook kaget.

"kamu tahu, Sungmin yang membelikannya untukmu. Dia bahkan rela menjual mobilnya demi piano ini. Berterima kasihlah padanya!" pinta Kangin.

"dia menjual mobilnya? Itu tidak mungkin. Tadi pulang sekolah dia menjemputku dengan menggunakan mobilnya. Appa jangan bercanda" kata Ryeowook.

"Appa tidak bercanda. Kebetulan dia menjualnya pada temannya sendiri, tadi dia minta ijin untuk meminjam mobilnya untuk menjemputmu" jelas Kangin.

"ooh begitu ya" Ryeowook menganggukan kepala, entah mengapa tiba-tiba hatinya berdesir aneh. Sebuah rasa bersalah kini menghinggapi ruang hatinya. Ryeowook pamit kekamarnya.

Jam sembilan malam, Sungmin masih belum pulang kerumah. Kangin mencoba menelpon handphonenya namun tidak aktif.

"Aneh, kenapa jam segini, Sungmin masih belum pulang"

Ryeowook menatap sebal pada Appanya yang lebih mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

"Appa, aku keluar dulu. setengah jam lagi aku pulang" kata Ryeowook membuka pintu. Baru saja kakinya akan menginjak keluar, tiba-tiba Ryeowook berteriak panik.

"Appaaa… Appaa…" teriak Ryeowook sambil matanya melotot pada sesosok laki-laki yang terbaring lemah ditangga rumahnya, diperutnya tertancap pisau yang sangat tajam.

"Ada apa Wookie? kenapa kamu berteriak seperti itu" kata Kangin sambil menghampiri Ryeowook.

"itu… Appa…."

"astaga… Sungmin…" Kangin melotot tidak percaya.

**~o~**

"Sungmin-ssi banyak sekali kehilangan darah, namun dia memiliki tipe darah yang sangat sulit diperoleh. Semoga saja perawat kami bisa menemukan darah dengan tipe yang sama dengan Sungmin-ssi. Kalian berdoalah untuk kesembuhannya" kata Dokter, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Ryeowook dan Kangin.

"Sungmin pasti baik-baik saja" Kangin menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan. Kemudian mereka duduk di kursi yang tersedia disana.

"bagaimana menurut pemeriksaan polisi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"polisi bilang seorang saksi melihat Sungmin berkelahi dengan beberapa preman yang sedang merampok tas seorang ahjumma. Kemudian preman itu kalah, namun dia berhasil menancapkan pisau di perut Sungmin"

"mwo? Kurang ajar sekali mereka" Ryeowook geram.

"tenanglah. saat ini polisi sudah menangkap mereka"

"Wookie… Appa harap kamu tidak lagi membenci Sungmin. Banyak sekali kebaikan yang telah dia lakukan untuk keluarga ini. Dia bahkan rela tidak melanjutkan kuliah dan memilih bekerja untuk membiayai sekolah musikmu" Ryeowook tersentak.

"jadi selama ini yang membiayai sekolahku, bukan Appa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Appa, hanya membantu sedikit. Sungmin yang lebih banyak berkorban untukmu" Kangin tersenyum.

"Appa tahu, kamu masih menyimpan kemarahanmu padanya sejak kejadian itu. Hari dimana Eommamu meninggal. Sebenarnya, Sungmin sudah berusaha menolong Eommamu, tapi karena arus sungai yang semakin deras, membuat pegangannya terlepas. Appa sempat melihat Sungmin yang hendak melompat ke sungai tapi Appa mencegahnya. Seharusnya orang yang kamu benci itu Appa. Karena Appa lah yang telah mengajak kalian berlibur di sungai. Mianhe Wookie…" jelas Kangin sambil merangkul bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook duduk terpekur, merenungi penjelasan Kangin. Dengan ingatan yang kabur, kembali terbayang bagaimana dulu Sungmin berteriak memaggil eommanya sambil bersiap melompat kedalam sungai yang arusnya sangat deras itu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat ucapan Sungmin yang ingin segera bertemu dengan eommanya.

"andwe… dia tidak boleh mati. Akupun merasa sangat merindukan eomma, jadi tidak akan kubiarkan dia lebih dulu bertemu dengan eomma" lirih Ryeowook pelan.

**~o~**

Lima hari kemudian…

Ryeowook menangis tepat disamping sebuah makam.

"Mianheyo… nomu mianheyo eommaa…." Isak Ryeowook sedih.

Seorang namja menepuk bahunya pelan. Memberi sedikit kekuatan untuk Ryeowook.

"Sungmin Hyung…" Ryeowook menoleh sambil tersenyum.

"kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf pada eomma. Melihat kita baikan saja, aku yakin eomma sudah tersenyum bahagia" jawab Sungmin lembut.

"Mianhe Hyung…" Ryeowook memeluk erat Sungmin, tangisnya pecah "mianhe, selama ini aku telah dibodohi oleh perasaanku. Seharusnya aku bersyukur memiliki hyung seperti dirimu. Mianhe…" kata Ryeowook disela tangisnya.

"sudahlah. Aku sangat senang bisa mendengarmu memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung. sudah, hapus airmatamu. Kaja kita pulang" ajak Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukan Ryeowook lalu mengusap lembut pipi adiknya itu.

"kaja. Appa pasti sudah menunggu kita" ucap Ryeowook sambil berdiri.

Sebelum pergi, mereka berdua berdiri di hadapan makam itu dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"_eomma, gomawo. Sudah memberiku namdongsaeng seperti Ryeowook. aku sangat menyayanginya eomma. Berikan aku kekuatan untuk selalu membuatnya tersenyum_" bisik Sungmin dalam hatinya.

"_eomma, gomawo. Aku seharusnya bersyukur memiliki hyung yang selalu perhatian padaku. Setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya kebencian itu hilang juga. Gomawo telah memberiku hyung sebaik dirinya. Saranghae eomma"_ kata hati Ryeowook.

Setelah itu, mereka mulai menapaki jalan meninggalkaan makam orang yang paling mereka cintai. Tak ada lagi rasa kebencian yang dirasakan Ryeowook untuk Sungmin. Dan Sungminpun semakin menyayangi Ryeowook. dengan gembira mereka pulang kerumah, dimana Kangin yang sudah menunggu kepulangan mereka.

**THE END**

*ditunggu komentarnya*

*gamsahamnida*


End file.
